The Pitch!
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: The REAL reason we have Gargoyles.


**The Pitch: Gargoyles Style**

**by**

**Night Shadow**

**Disclaimer: Gargoyles, not mine. The Pitch belongs to various artists because of it's mixed form.**

* * *

Greg: I have this great new idea for a show, and it's all about Gargoyles!

Disney Executive: Gargoyles?

Greg: Gargoyles, overcomming all obstacles.

Lex: And it's set in Scotland!

DE: Scotland?

Oberon: Exotic Scotland!

Greg: Manhattan! It set in Manhattan! And there's a police officer, the best in the city, but she suspects David Xanatos of something sinster and evil. To weasle him out she meets up with the Gargoyles and falls in love with the clan leader.

Goliath: I will be the clan leader! He shall have the soul of an angel! But DANCE like the devil!

Broadway: Yeah, but there's an older gargoyle that always reminds us of the Gargoyle way.

Hudson: And that's me. Remember lads: A gargoyle can no more stop protectin the castle

Everyone else: Than breathing the air.

Oberon: Tell him about the others!

Greg: Well, there are these other gargoyles who...

Oberon: (pushes in) Are the youthful, wild, spectacular, and show the care-free spirit this whole series embodies.

DE: What do you mean by that?

Oberon: It will beeeeeee...

Goliath: Gargoyles, Gargoyles no words in the (falters) vocabu-oyles

can describe this great event,

you'll be dumb with wonderment.

Returns are fixed at ten percent.

You must agree that's excellent!

And on top of your fee...

All: You'll be involved artistically...

So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer,

so delighting it will run for 50 years!

So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer,

so delighting it will run for 50 years!

Lex: Ancient Kings!

Hudson: Scotsmen!

Greg: Manhattan!

Elisa: Police Men!

Broadway: swings on the fan Gliding Gargs!

Oberon: juggling oranges And juggling fey!

Puck: in a Indian-ish headdress Exotic Girls!

All: Fire Breathers! Robots and gentisists!

Intriuge, danger

Lex: And romanance!

All: Electric lights, machinery,

all hooked up to electricity!

So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer,

so delighting it will run for 50 years!

So exciting the audience will stome and cheer,

so delighting it will fun for 50 years!

Gargoyles! Gargoyles, no words in the vocabu-oyles,

can describe this great event!

You'll be dumb with wonderment!

The hills are alive with the sound of Carl Johnston's music...

So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer!

So delighting it will fun for 50 years!

They all stop and pose, breathing hard

DE: Yes, but what happens in season two? (everybody looks at eachother in panic before all rushing around the room looking for costume pieces and set peices. They shut curtains and force Greg out onto the "apron").

Greg: (coughs twice then Lex turns on the lights and the curtains are opened.) The Poice Officer and Gargoyle-man are sent to Avalon.

Elisa: But then after the Future Tense,

Greg: They are needed att hoooommmmeeee! crickets can be heard because that just made no sence whatsoever

DE: They're a little bit funny, those gargoyles outside... (The clones are making faces through the windows at he DE). Ummmmmm...

All: So exciting the audience will somp and cheer!

So delighting it will run for 50 years!

Greg: Xanatos's newborn son, is being kidnapped by Oberon! Though the tyrant runs and rails it is all to no avail. (shruggs)

Oberon: I a the mighty Oberon! You will not escape! (everyone bows to him)

Puck: Oh, Oberon! No could play him like you could!

Oberon: No one's going to.

Everyone: So excting we'll mke them laugh we'll make them cry,

So delighting...

DE: And in the end should someone die!

(Everyone looks at Thailog)

Thailog: (raises eyebrow) Don't even think about it!

Everyone: So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer,

So delighting it will run for 50 years!

So exciting the audeince will somp and cherr,

So delighiting it will run for 50 years!

(Everyone hurries to get the big finish during which chaos ensues. Lex is chased around by Coldstone for a moment before Lex forces a dragon head on him and sits on his shoulders. Everyone freezes)

DE: Generally, I like it.


End file.
